


Terpsichore Bones

by blancanieve



Series: Gone Bones [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones is awesome, Crew as Family, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Janice is an organizational genius, Jim Sings, M/M, Secrets, Talent on the Enterprise, mysterious goings on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blancanieve/pseuds/blancanieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise crew is on a long, boring  mission to Janus Prime to pick up replacement crew. Jim's crew is bored and restless. Jim comes up with an awesome plan to entertain his crew. When the usually stubborn and uncooperative Bones tells Jim he's fine with his plan, and that he's happy to participate, Jim is surprised and suspicious. Why won't Bones tell Jim what he's up to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last in the trilogy of my Bones' 'verse. It's not necessary to have read the previous two stories, but it does help with continuity.

**Terpsichore Bones**

**Chapter 1**

**"Some dreams, keep on gettin' better,**

**Gotta' keep believin' if you wanna know for sure."**

**Songwriters Eric Paslay, Will Hoge**

Jim sat back in his command chair and surveyed his bridge crew. They all looked a little worn, except for Spock of course, who never looked other than his usual composed pristine self. It would be good for everyone to have a couple of days of shore leave, but that was not going to happen anytime soon. Their current mission to Septimus Prime (the mission that Jim was calling in his head The. Most. Boring. Mission. Ever.) to pick up additional crew to replace outgoing crew, would be simple and uneventful. After that, it was another milk run to touch base with three planetary governments that needed to be visited now and then by Federation representatives just so they'd know they weren't forgotten. Fleet Starships did this routinly as part of their mission parameters, but since _Narada_  and _Vengeance,_ and the decimation of so many Fleet ships, _Enterprise_ was taxed with doing more of these types of missions between their exploratory ones. It would be a long time before the number of Starships would be back to what their number had been before Nero and Khan. So for now, it was what they had to do and Jim was really sick of it.

Bones was a little concerned about crew morale. He had shown Jim the stats; the increase of minor crew accidents, the rise in reported petty arguments and fights, as well as an increase in requests for anti-anxiety and depression medication. All signs of a bored, too much time on their hands, slightly depressed crew.

Although he couldn't show it to his crew, the Captain too, was feeling bored and antsy. He always had to look interested in every mission _Enterprise_ was required to undertake. Right now though, instead of thinking about this boring mission, he was deep in thought and planning for their next shore leave when he and Bones would have some time alone; time without interruptions for ship's business or an emergency from the Med Bay. Jim would make sure that Bones got some much needed rest, and, he thought gleefully, he would be sure to tire him out every night so he slept deeply and dreamlessly.

Jim frowned as he thought of his Bones. He was looking very tired and worn; deep purple circles under his eyes, the frowny groove between his eyebrows more constant and deep. He was working too long hours. M'Benga had been down with a really terrible cold, and Bones had put him on mandatory sick leave for a full four days. That meant that Bones had to cover his own shift as well as M'Benga's, although Christine Chapel helped as much as she could and so did the rest of the Med Bay staff. Bones had great nurses and Med techs under him, but there had to be a doctor available at all times. Med Bay regs specified that a doctor must be present for two out of the three shifts, and on call for the third shift. Bones and M'Benga usually alternated Alpha and Beta shifts between them, because those were the busiest shifts. Gamma was ship's night, so they took turns being on call for that shift. If there was a red alert, the Med Bay went from three 8 hour shifts, to four; Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Delta, with the two doctors covering two 6 hour shifts instead on one 8 hour shift. Because of M'Benga's illness, Bones had been sleeping on a cot in his office during M'Benga's shift for the last four days.

Christine and Jim had insisted that he rest during part of that shift, but it wasn't always possible. There were always interruptions when a nurse alone would not do, when the doctor was needed, so Bones' sleep time had been limited and often interrupted. He'd also been eating and showering in the Bed Bay. That also meant that he had not been in their quarters for four nights, and Jim had not had a good night's sleep since then. Jim missed Bones' warmth beside him like a missing limb. He had visited Bones in his office, taken him food and snacks, but there hadn't even been a chance for a cuddle since M'Benga's illness.

So Jim sat in his Captain's chair (which was the most amazing and awesome chair in the universe, by the way) and thought deep thoughts. He was thinking through an idea about how to boost morale. He was mulling through all the logistics of it and how Bones would react to his idea. Mind made up, he turned to Uhura.

"Lt. Uhura, please page Yeoman Rand and have her report to my ready room in 15 minutes. Ask her to bring Dr. McCoy's crew  stats reports with her.

"Aye, Sir." Uhura turned curious eyes to him, but Jim carefully kept his face blank.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Spock standing at his science station. Keen eyes (and Jim's cerulean blue eyes were the keenest) noticed a gleam of curiosity in Spock's dark ones.

"Status, Mr. Sulu?" Jim asked, just for something to say to break the dreary monotony.

Sulu sighed. "Continuing at warp 2 to Septimus Prime as ordered, Captain."

"Mr. Chekov?"

"Space is clear fore and aft, port, and starboard, Sir. Nothing in the way," he said. His mournful voice intimated, _and more's the pity, Keptin._

The lift door opened. Jim turned, surprised to see the welcome sight of his CMO.

"Bones!" Jim's face beamed in delight; his beautiful blue eyes sparkling across the bridge and his white teeth flashing in a huge smile. All the Alpha crew smiled too, except for Spock, and even he quirked his lips. It had been four days since Dr. McCoy had been on the bridge, four days of a very restless, unsmiling, unhappy, Captain.

"Captain." Bones came over to stand by Jim's chair, a small smile on his face, the frowny groove all but gone. "Dr. M'Benga reported for duty a little early and chased me out. Christine too. Just wanted to let you know Med Bay shifts are back to normal schedule." He yawned hugely. "Lord, I'm tired. Think I'll head back to our quarters for a quick sandwich and a long nap."

"Excellent! Glad to hear that M'Benga is over his cold. You go rest, Bones. Use our water rations to take a long, hot shower, eat and go to sleep. I'll see you after shift." Jim felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and a small affectionate squeeze. Jim looked up; Bones' eyebrow arched questioningly and the Captain's blue eyes sparkled even more as he smiled a quick response. Question asked; answer received. Jim sighed contentedly. Sex and cuddles awaited him after shift. He looked around the bridge, suddenly self conscious, but all the bridge crew had averted their eyes and pretended that they hadn't seen the small exchange.

"See you later, Jim," Bones said, waving a genial goodbye to the crew. They waved back, smiling.

Jim sat back, relaxed, content and thinking happy thoughts for the first time in four days.

Janice Rand appeared in a few minutes. "You wanted to see me, Captain?"

"Yeah, Janice. Let's go to my ready room." Jim stood. "Spock, you have the con." The curious eyes of the bridge crew followed them on their way out.

Jim turned to Janice. "You brought Dr. McCoy's reports with you?" He sat on the edge of his desk and reached out a hand for the padd.

"Yes, Sir."

"What did you think of these stats, Janice?"

"There's a trend building, Captain, but the crew is still functioning well. There's grumbling about being bored and everyone seems to be out of sorts, but nothing too bad yet. In my opinion, we're all in need of a distraction."

"That's what I thought too," Jim said, grinning at her. "That's why we're going to do something ship wide that'll relieve boredom and entertain us all as well; we're going to have an all crew talent show!"

"A talent show, really, Sir?" Janice looked at Jim's gleeful face. "Hmm....You know," she said thoughtfully, "that's not such a bad idea, Captain."

"'Course it's not a bad idea; all my ideas are awesome," Jim said indignantly.

Janice looked at him skeptically, too kind and too professional to remind him about some of his ideas that had, sadly, proven to be not so awesome, as Dr. McCoy and Mr. Spock could both attest. "If you say so, Captain," she said, smiling indulgently at her boss. "How do you want to do this?"

"I'm putting you in charge, Janice. No one is more organized than you are and you have the ears of the whole ship. Whatever you want to do, you have my permission to do. I leave it in your very capable hands. If you need help organizing it, get a couple of people to help you. I only have a few provisos. We'll have the show in ten days; we don't want to wait too long, just enough to build anticipation and still give participants some rehearsal time. It has to be an all crew event, including the bridge crew and department heads, so the performances may be either solo, in groups, by department, or mixed. Only you will know what the performances will be; let's build some suspense about the acts, so the rehearsals will be private. We'll set aside two of the rec rooms for that, they can be locked while a rehearsal is going on. If anyone needs musical instruments, tell Stores to get them for you. Also, the piano in the main rec room can be moved to one of the rooms you want to use. Tell the crew that they can put a sign on the outside of the room "in use for rehearsal". We'll keep this under wraps today. Tomorrow I'll send a ship wide memo; everyone who wants to can sign up with you then. The main thing is to have fun with this."

Janice was making notes in her padd as quickly as Jim was talking. "Does that mean you'll also perform Captain, and Dr. McCoy?"

"Absolutely!" Jim grinned. "I already know what I'm going to do. I'll make it an order if I have to, but I don't think I'll have to. Everyone's a ham at heart. If there are some who feel that they absolutely have no talent, you can recruit them to work the lights, do makeup, hair, stage construction, help with costumes, be part of the backstage crew, etc. I just want everyone to be involved and to have fun."

"What about Mr. Spock, Sir?"

"Hmm…. Mr. Spock; I'll have a word with him, and so will Lt. Uhura." Jim smirked. Uhura would bend Spock to her will about performing, he was sure of it. "Remember, we'll keep things secret for today, so you can figure out where, when, and what time etc. Send me a comm later today when you get all that settled, and I'll announce it tomorrow morning."

"I think it's going to be fun for the crew, Captain. It's a good idea."

"'Course it is, Janice. This will be just the kind of distraction we need around here to save us from this god awful, boring….I mean this awe inspiring, important mission," Jim said, smirking into her face.

He went back to the bridge after sending Janice on her way, reminding her to comm him later with an update. For the rest of his shift, Jim entertained himself wondering what Bones was going to say when he was told he'd have to perform on stage. As for Jim, he already had something in mind. He was going to sing, accompanying himself on his guitar; it would be an old fashioned love song, one of his favorite 20th century ballads. The audience would love it. He'd sit on a stool, dressed all in black just him with his guitar, alone on the stage with a spot on him. It would be dramatic and impressive. He saw himself finishing his song, standing, bowing modestly, acknowledging the applause and admiration from his astonished crew.

He passed the time deep in his happy daydream until his shift ended and he made his way back to his quarters. He keyed in his code and walked in quietly, mindful of a possibly still sleeping Bones. "Lights, 15 percent," he said softly.

As the room lightened slightly, he saw that Bones was standing in the middle of the room, waiting for him. Jim looked at him hungrily then stalked toward him, arms reaching out for him. There was no need for words. They held each other tightly; Bones' face in the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Jim nudged Bones' chin up and their mouths collided, attacking each other, teeth nipping, tongues tangling. Jim backed Bones up until they came to the edge of the bed and they fell together. They tugged at each other's clothes, kissing frantically, trying not to let go as their clothing and boots came flying off.

"Bones, Bones, Bones…. God, I've missed you. My Bones." Jim babbled, licking at the enticing soft flesh under Bones' ear. He could feel McCoy, pliant, totally relaxed in his arms; could feel the doctor's heartbeat hammering in his chest. Jim's stomach lurched, his heart seized with joy. Sometimes the power and strength of his feelings for Bones scared Jim; that he loved the doctor in this all consuming way; the awe and joy he felt at having Bones in his quarters, in his bed, in his life. He, who like Kipling's cat, had always walked by himself, now knew that he would not be able to survive without Bones, that the doctor had become the one essential person in Jim's life.

Bones groaned deep in his throat, kissing Jim hard; trailing more kisses down the curve of his neck. Jim tightened his hold on Bones’ shoulders; he could feel his cock thickening and lengthening, getting hard against Leonard's own.

"There you are, darlin'," Bones murmured, but Jim shushed him, kissing him with slow, hot, burning kisses. He hooked his thumbs in the doctor's briefs to push them down, catching them with his bare feet, until they slid down to Bones' ankles so he could kick them totally off. Bones smelled delicious, of the sandalwood soap he always preferred to use in the shower. Leonard rolled over in Jim's arms, lifted his leg as his hand pushed down at Jim's black briefs until they were off, then the broad warm hand came back up searching for Jim's freed cock. Jim moaned when McCoy's long fingers wound around his length, stroking him gently up and down.

"Want you, Bones. Want you so bad," Jim whispered into his mouth. Jim's hand splayed between them, across Leonard's stomach as Leonard surged up and forward on top of Jim. Jim sighed against the warmth of Bones' neck, his hand sliding down to Bones' hip, feeling the taut muscles flexing as Jim pressed him closer. 

"Bones, Bones. Oh God, it's been too damn long."

"I'm here," Bones replied, as he lovingly stroked Jim's face. "I'm here. Jim, I love you."

"I love you too," Jim said, and he did. Bones was here at last after four long days and even longer nights. He needed Bones; without him Jim hadn't drawn a happy breath in those four days and nights. _God, I'm such a needy bastard,_ Jim thought dazedly, feeling Bones' large hands gently stroking all over his body.

Bones reached out to grab the lube off the table. "I'm prepped already, darlin'. Didn't want to waste any time," he said, hazel eyes smiling down at Jim. He took Jim's cock in hand, coating him liberally, then lowered himself, inching into him, carefully, slowly. Jim looked up to watch the look on Bones' face; that look of utter bliss as Bones took him deep inside his body. He stroked the side of Jim's leg and Jim could hear him whispering, words of desire, love, need.

Jim reached up to pull his Bones down; shivering at the feel of all that soft skin, kissing him softly, tenderly, carressing the curve of his back down to his legs. There was no rush between them; they moved slowly, sensually, controlled. Later there would be time enough for Jim to make Bones loose his senses. For now, it was enough that Bones was here, warm, pliant and willing in his arms.

Soon, Jim could hear Bones panting; he could feel the increased warmth in the skin pressed tight against him. Jim raised his hips and Bones gasped as Jim thrust up. He felt Bones' hip bones against him as he ground down against Jim's thrusts, and he saw that Bones' eyes were tightly shut, his eyebrows drawn together as if in pain.

Jim was shaking with arousal and the desperate need to come. Bones' grip was almost painful, his fingers digging into Jim biceps as he held him in place. Jim leaned up, his strong stomach muscles levering him up as he moved his head close enough to mouth against Bones' ear, whispering, "Come for me, Bones; come on, baby. I wanna' feel you come; I love you so much, come for me." Jim was holding on by a thread, forcing himself back from his own orgasm, waiting so they could come together. He felt Bones' rhythm begin to falter as he thrust deeper, then Bones shuddered against him, moaned his name, and Jim felt hot cum deep inside. Jim let go; felt himself unraveling, his stomach almost hurting with the slow, hot, intense build of his powerful orgasm.

He clung to Bones as if he were drowning as he tumbled over the edge, aware of nothing but the frantic rhythm of their hearts, the open-mouthed kisses between them, the heat of their entwined bodies. He felt the waves of pure pleasure cresting over him, his vision whitening out as he clutched Bones to him. With his eyes still tightly shut, he finally surfaced into awareness again. Jim drew in a much needed gasping, shuddering, breath, as Bones collapsed on top of him, then rolled over to his side so as not to crush Jim.

"My. God, Bones! That was unbelievable!" Jim panted. Bones hummed a soft agreement, his eyes still shut; his face blissful.

Holding on tightly to Bones, stroking him softly as he regained his breath, Jim wondered; had he been selfish, focused on his own intense need? Bones had been through a very hard four days with very little sleep, maybe he should have let the man rest instead of indulging in mind blowing sex. On the other hand, he rationalized, his body blissfully sated, they always needed these moments together; that profound reconnection, the grounding they both craved after being apart.

Later on, after they rested, they would talk, because he and Bones always talked. There wasn't anything that Jim didn't share with his doctor and while Bones groused and grumbled about Star Fleet, the Admiralty, the crew, Spock, and even about Jim himself, he always listened. Jim loved that in the man; really, he admitted to himself, he was so besotted, he loved everything about Bones. _"I've become such a sap,"_ he thought happily. But his feelings for Bones were so deep, so rich, and had been building day by day, week by week, since they'd first found each other in Montana.

Jim brought a hand up, stroked his thumb against the silky soft tragus of Bones' ear, and knew that he was never again going to be able to live without this. And then, because Jim was so totally blissed out on sex endorphins and having Bones in his arms, he began to hum softly, his baritone voice sweet in Bones' ear.

"What's that you're hummin', Jimmy?" Bones voice was thick as molasses.

Jim smiled, stroking the soft skin under his hand. "It's what I always think of when we're together like this, Bones. It's a very old song, goes way back to the 20th century." Jim sang softly:

_**"Feels like the first time** ; _ _**And it feels like the very first time."** _

"Yeah," whispered Bones. "It always does, doesn't it."

They were quiet, basking in the afterglow of their coming together, until Bones reluctantly stirred in Jim's arms. "Let me up, darlin' so I can clean us off," he said, dropping a light kiss on the fair head next to him.

"I'll do it," Jim said, sitting up, pushing Bones gently back on the bed. "You rest a little more, Bonsey, then we'll have something to eat. I bet you're hungry," he said, getting up, walking naked to the bathroom. His beautiful, long limbed, white body shone softly in the dim room. Bones' stomach growled as if on cue, and they laughed.

Over dinner, which they ate on the small round table they used whenever they didn't go to the mess, Jim watched Bones' face carefully as he told him about the up coming talent show. He was prepared for an explosion, especially when Jim informed him that all of the officers were expected to perform. He knew that Bones would come around, because he always did eventually, kicking and screaming every step of the way, but he'd come around. Jim waited, but instead of the explosion he expected, he saw a thoughtful look cross Bones' face, saw the hazel eyes taking on a green, anticipatory gleam.

"Bones?" Jim questioned, eying him warily. "Aren't you gonna' yell at me now?"

"What?" Bones glanced at Jim. "No! Of course I'm not gonna' yell at you, Jim. Actually, I think it's a very good idea. It's important that we improve crew morale so the trend I'm tracking doesn't get worse."

"You do? Really?" Jim asked. Feeling stunned at Bones’ reaction, he looked around their quarters. Had they been transported to an alternate universe and he hadn't noticed?

"Yep. I do and I think it'll be fun."

Jim boggled. "Who are you and what have you done with my Bones?" He looked suspiciously at the love of his life, then shifted uncomfortably in his chair waiting for the other shoe to drop. Bones was toying with him before going in for the kill, that's what this was.

"Don't you worry about me, Captain, darlin'. I'm more than willin' to participate. I just have one question though. Is the hobgoblin gonna' perform? 'Cause if I'm gonna perform, he has to also."

Jim put down his fork and leaned back in his chair, still suspicious of Bones' being all sweetness and light about this. "Oh yeah. Spock is going to perform, don't you worry about that. Between Uhura and me, we'll make sure he performs."

"Okay then, that's all I needed to know. I'm in." Bones said, satisfaction in his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head cannon everyone has come to their senses. Christine Chapel is back on board The Enterprise as head nurse.

  **Terpsichore Bones**

**Chapter 2**

**"At the gate where suspicion enters,**

**Love goes out."**

**Proverbs**

Jim made his way to the bridge for his Alpha shift. He and Bones had breakfasted in the mess; most of the crew on Alpha shift had been there too, so they'd kept their voices low when speaking about the talent show. They sat at their usual table with their cereal, milk, toast and jam and looked around. The crew eating this shift was subdued, quiet. Jim missed the loud, happy chatter that usually punctuated every meal in the mess. _Yep_ , he thought, _the talent show is the very thing we need to liven up this bunch_. McCoy just rolled his eyes when Jim reminded him again not to mention anything about the show until he sent out the ship wide memo. Bones still had that gleam in his eyes that made Jim want to scratch his curiosity itch, but he knew it would be useless to ask anything more about his performance.

"See you later, Jimmy, I'll be up to the bridge later this morning." Jim smiled his sunniest smile at him; although it pained him, he kept his hands and lips to himself as Bones left. From the beginning, they had agreed there would be no PDAs on board ship, it was unprofessional and unseemly.

Jim walked out the mess doors and ran right into Janice Rand coming in. He beckoned her to a side corner; they stood close together talking quietly as she caught him up on what she'd done to organize things so far. "Everything's looking good, Captain. I'll send you a memo with an update of everything I've done so far."

Uhura, walking by them on her way to the bridge, threw them a bewildered look. Jim and Janice stopped talking until she was well past hearing distance.

When Jim finally made it to the bridge, his Alpha crew was already in place at their respective stations. The bridge was quiet and subdued as Jim waited for the daily reports from the Gamma shift duty officer. He read and signed off on each one. As was usual for this mission, nothing of interest had happened all night.

He sighed and caught up on his own mission report that he had to send daily to Star Fleet headquarters. After it was finished, he turned to Uhura. "Lieutenant, please ask Yeoman Rand to report to my ready room."

"Again, Sir?" Uhura looked at him, surprised. All eyes turned to Jim.

"Yes, again, Uhura. Is there some reason why I shouldn't meet with my Yeoman?" Jim asked, raising his eyebrows and frowning at his communications officer.

Every eye on the bridge turned to Uhura. She swallowed hard. "No, Sir; of course not. I'll get her right away."

Jim frowned again. He turned in his chair and surveyed his crew. All eyes, including Spock's, studiously avoided his own. What the hell; why was there suddenly tension on the bridge? It was so thick you could cut it with one of Sulu's sabers.

The lift door opened, and Janice came in. She smiled radiantly at Jim, looking prettier than ever. "Good morning, Captain. How are you this morning?" she asked, as if they hadn't already run into each other outside the mess.

"Morning, Janice. I'm good. Let's go in my ready room, shall we?"

"Yes, Sir." As she walked ahead of Jim, all eyes followed her shapely figure. Jim turned at the door and looked back at his crew. He saw Uhura looking daggers at him, Chekov looking mournful, Sulu looking resigned, and Spock, looking particularly impassive as they all gazed at Jim.

The ready room door closed on a puzzled Jim. Oh well, he'd figure it out later. "Okay, Janice, how are things progressing?"

"I think I've got it all well in hand, Captain. I've talked to Stores; they'll clean the musical instruments as well as the piano and move them to Rec Room 4 for rehearsals, then to the main rec room for the performances. I talked to the electricians and they'll arrange the mikes and spots in the main Rec Room the morning of the show. I also talked to the chef...I thought it'd be nice to have some snacks and drinks after the show." She looked at Jim questioningly.

"Good idea. Some people will be nervous and won't want to eat before they perform. What else."

"I've also talked with Laundry and Costumes; they're more than willing to help out. They're excited about the costumes," she said smiling.

Jim grinned. He was a firm believer in authentic costumes for some of their away missions. That department had grown since he'd become Captain and they were always willing to furnish whatever he asked for. "Excellent."

"I cautioned everyone I spoke with about secrecy. No one will say a word until you're ready to send out the ship wide memo. Did you speak with Dr. McCoy, Sir?" Janice looked expectant. She knew Dr. McCoy, what his reaction would be.

"I did. He's willing to perform," Jim told her. "In fact, he said he was totally on board with this."

"Really? That's surprising, but I'm glad. If Dr. McCoy is willing to perform, some of the more hesitant crew will follow his lead. I'm going to post the names of people who're going to perform as they sign up; not what their acts will be, just their names. I think it will encourage others to hop on the bandwagon," she added.

"That's a good idea. Go ahead and put mine and Bones' names at the top of the list. That will motivate some people. If the Captain and CMO are willing to perform, then they'll think, 'I can do it too'. You can start recruiting right after I send my memo, which will be some time this morning."

"I'll do that, Captain. I think we're going to have great participation, the crew is just so bored. Also, Sir, I decided to encourage group acts, or the talent show will run forever," she mused.

"Well, we can always schedule another talent show if we get too many acts. Maybe make it a twice a year event. We've got a lot of talent on this boat." Jim grinned. "I like the sound of that, especially when we get a new crew rotation," he added excitedly.

Janice smiled at him indulgently. Jim was like a kid about some things; his enthusiasm contagious. He sort of swept everyone along in his wake and before you knew it, there you were, shit deep in his plans and adventures. Janice looked at her chronometer frowning. "If there's nothing else, Captain, I'll be going now. I still have quite a bit to do."

"You go ahead, Janice. I'll finish the memo in a few minutes."

"Aye, Sir."

They walked out together and Jim put a friendly arm on Janice. "Thanks, Janice. I'll see you at lunch."

"You're very welcome, Captain. Anytime," she told him, flashing him a brilliant smile as she walked to the lift door. Jim sat down, and pulled up his padd to finish composing his memo. He wanted to sound encouraging about participating, but not make it seem like an order for crew participation. He was deep in thought, tapping his teeth with his stylus, when the door opened again. It was Bones with his usual mid morning Med Bay report.

"Mornin', all," Bones smiled, happy to be back at his usual spot behind Jim on the bridge. "Good morning, Dr. McCoy." The chorus of voices was unusually loud this morning and Bones flinched a little in surprise.

"Bones!" Jim beamed, happy to have his CMO back on the bridge. "How's it going?"

"It's goin' good, Captain; here is your Med Bay report. Spock," he turned to the Vulcan, "there's a copy in your padd. Nothin' too important since yesterday. Scotty sent me two Ensigns who had accidents, nothin' serious. I just don't understand how those morons keep havin' the same accidents over and over again; it's beyond me."

"Perhaps it would be beneficial to have the engineering department participate in another safety seminar," Spock suggested, looking at the report on his padd.

"You go for it, Spock, but I doubt it will improve things much. We've done two safety seminars with them already since this mission started, the stats haven't changed at all. What do you think, Jim?"

"I think I agree with Spock, Bones. We'll try it again, I'll also have a talk with Scotty. Maybe he can provide some incentives for perfect safety records in his department." Jim sighed. The crew in the Engineering department were all overachievers like their boss, they all loved working with Scotty, but sometimes they took unnecessary risks trying to improve engine performance. Jim loved their initiative, but he knew he'd get called on the carpet if his Engineering accident stats were too high.

"Set it up then, Spock, let's see if it helps," McCoy said, doubtfully. He rocked back and forth on his heels. "I better get back to work, still catchin' up; see you at lunch, Jim?"

"Sure, Bones," then Jim hesitated. "Wait, I forgot. I may be late; I have to do a couple of things first. Go ahead and start without me."

"Oh." Bones sounded disappointed. "Okay then, I'll see you when I see you." Jim's eyes followed the tall, handsome figure as Bones left the bridge; he turned to find all eyes on him. Uhura looked at him with fury in her eyes.

"What? What? What's wrong with all of you?" Jim asked. "Uhura?"

"If I could see you in your ready room for just a moment, Sir?" Uhura spoke coldly. She stood and stalked to the ready room, her back rigid.

"Spock?" Jim looked at his First. "Do you know what's going on?"

"I may have an idea, Sir. Perhaps it would be best if the Lieutenant spoke to you about it on all of our behalves."

"Okaaaay," Jim said. He couldn't for the life of him think of anything he'd done recently to piss everybody off, not since before Montana. He sighed. "You have the con, Spock. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He walked into his ready room. "Okay, Uhura," he said to her back. "What's going on? It's obvious you're angry with me, but why?"

Uhura turned to him in a flash. "Permission to speak freely, Captain?" She asked her lovely face tight with anger.

"Of course," Jim waved an arm in invitation. "Please."

"Jim, how could you? How could you do this to Leonard? I just don't understand it," she said. "He's so in love with you, so devoted, always looking out for you. How can you hurt him like this?"

Jim looked at her incomprehensively. "What the hell are you talking about, Nyota? Hurt Bones? I would never hurt Bones! I love him!" He looked at her, blue eyes flashing, incensed. "Just what do you think I've done to hurt Bones?"

"Well then, what do you call this little fling or flirtation or whatever it is you're having with Janice? If Leonard finds out, it will hurt him terribly, and I don't see how he wouldn't find out, since it's all going on right under his nose." She hissed the words at Jim, furious.

Jim positively boggled at her. "Fling? What fling, what flirtation? With Janice? Are you nuts, Uhura? Where in the hell did you get an idea like that? There. Is. No. Fling. There. Is. No. Flirtation. Janice is my Yeomen, for Pete's sake, our meetings have been strictly professional; about business." He started pacing back and forth, then turned to face her, his cornflower blue eyes blazing. "First of all, I love Bones with all my heart, I would never, ever cheat on him; I couldn't and wouldn't do that to him. Secondly, Janice is one of my officers; I would never fool around with one of my subordinates." He looked at her, his eyes dark with anger and hurt. "I thought you knew me better than that, Uhura. I can't believe you thought I'd ever cheat on Bones."

Uhura looked at him, her anger slightly dissipating. Jim sounded so sincere, but she was still suspicious. She'd known him too long, for three years she'd seen him flirt and bed his way all through the Academy. True, he had settled down after Khan, and even more so after he and Leonard had gotten together, but still. What if the leopard hadn't really changed his spots? What if Jim was getting bored with monogamy? She couldn't and wouldn't, stand by and see Leonard hurt.

"Okay then, what is it between the two of you? I keep seeing you with Janice; tête-à-tête at breakfast, whispering together, a lunch date, also she keeps coming to the bridge, all smiling and happy, then you two disappear into your ready room _alone_?"

"First of all, that is none of your business, Lieutenant." Jim said furiously, through gritted teeth. "Secondly, I don't need to run any of my professional or personal business through you. I am your Captain, you are my subordinate. Is that clear? Third, I would appreciate it if my command crew, who I thought were my friends and trusted me, kept their noses out of Bones' and my personal business; and let me tell you, when I tell Bones about your suspicions he is going to be royally pissed at all of you, that you thought I would cheat on him."

"Jim…," Uhura said, now trying to back pedal a little. Maybe appearances were deceiving and things were not what they looked like. Leonard was always highly protective of Jim, he would be really angry when he found out about their suspicions. The wrath of McCoy was nothing to trifle with; the man wielded a mean hypo! She saw now that Jim looked really hurt as well as angry. Had they all been wrong? Had they misread what was going on with Janice? She sighed; not _they,_  her. It was her fault. She was the one who had jumped to conclusions with very little evidence and she'd shared her suspicions, her indignation with Spock, Pavel, Hikaru and Scotty and they'd believed her. She was ashamed of herself. Too much time on her hands, too little work to do, so her fertile imagination had run amok. "Jim…I'm sorry... so sorry. It seems that I was wrong, it's just that appearances...."

Jim held up his hand, his voice cold, his eyes flashing. "Lieutenant, not another word. I really don't want to hear your apologies right now. Just go back to the bridge, take care of your business and stay out of mine. Just focus on your job."

There was an uncomfortable silence; Jim looked down at his boots and didn't look up until he heard the door close with a whoosh behind Uhura. He sighed and blinked rapidly to clear the sudden hot sting of angry tears in his eyes. Jim did not usually care what people said or thought about him, but in this case, after all they'd been through together, after Narada, after Khan, after his death, he felt sad, hurt, and angry that his command crew had shown such little faith in his commitment to Bones. How quickly they'd leapt to the worst conclusion about him and judged him wrongly. Jim rubbed his chest. He felt a vague pain there and he drew in a deep breath trying to calm himself. He had a sudden overwhelming need to see Bones right now; to see those hazel eyes looking at him with love, warmth, and absolute trust. He toggled the wall comm.

"Spock here."

"I'll be in Sick Bay, Spock. You have the con until I return."

"Captain…."

Jim switched off the comm toggle. He had no desire to hear how illogical he was being; command persona be damned. He picked up his padd, read over his talent show memo to the crew then sent it. He headed for the Med Bay.

Med Bay was busy; nurses and techs were running to and fro in their usual flurry of activity. Jim spied Christine sitting at one of the portable computers checking on meds. When she saw Jim, she pointed to Bones' office. "He's in there reviewing Engineering accident stats all the way back to when Captain Pike was here. The man is not anything if not thorough." She looked closer at Jim. "Are you all right, Captain? You're looking a mite peaky," she said.

Jim snorted. "Are you going all southern on me, Christine Marie?"

She laughed. "Rubs off on you after a while. Go on, he'll be glad of the interruption," she told Jim. "By the way, Captain. I got the talent show memo, you can count me in," she told him. "Geoffrey too, he told me he's in."

"Awesome, Christine. Tell Janice what you want to do, she's in charge," he called back to her, heading towards Bones' office. He walked right in not bothering to knock. "Hey, Bones."

McCoy looked up from his comm and smiled. "Hey, Jim." Then looked more closely at him. "What's wrong, darlin'? You don't look right, are you feeling okay?"

Jim closed the door and locked it, ordered the windows darkened then walked straight into Bones' arms. He sighed softly as he felt the warm strong arms encircle him immediately, felt the soft kiss on his temple. Jim curled his fingers tightly around the blue shirt, burrowing in Bones' shoulder.

"Somethin' happen, Jimmy?" Bones rumbled into his ear.

"Yeah," Jim said, into his chest. "Something happened." He shook his head, straightened up and disengaged from Bones' arms. He was the Captain, he could handle this with pride, with dignity. _Yeah right_ , he scoffed at himself. "Bones am I a trustworthy person, you think?" Blue eyes searched hazel ones, asking for truth and honesty.

"The absolute trustworthiest person I know," Bones answered promptly. "Why do you ask; has someone told you different? If they have, just tell me who it is, and I'll go beat ‘em up."

Jim snorted and laughed, the tightness in his chest easing. "That's what I told, Uhura. That you would be royally pissed when you heard about it." He sat down, drew in a breath, and told Bones about the command crew's suspicions about him and Janice. "Gotta' be truthful here, Bonsey. It hurt me," Jim said thickly, swallowing around the lump in his throat. "I thought they'd have more faith in me after all we've been through together," he said sadly, "but I think they remember how much I hurt you, before Montana, how stupid I was. They're very protective of you, Bones; especially Uhura. She's always thought the world of you even way back at the Academy. She barely tolerated me then, but since Khan I really thought things had changed between us," Jim said bleakly. 

"Things _have_ changed; for everybody! What the hell, Jim." Bones said angrily. He stood up, pulled Jim up from the chair and put his arms around him. "I don't ever need protectin' from you, Jimmy. Who the hell do they think they are, how dare they jump to conclusions and judge you like that. Did that green hobgoblin just stand there and let his girlfriend say those things about you?" Bones' face was red except for the white ring of anger around his lips that only showed up when he was really furious.

"Yeah, well Uhura and I went into the briefing room to talk, but I think Spock knew what it was about."

"I'm gonna' go right up to the bridge and let 'em all have a piece of my mind, then I'm gonna' let Spock really have it. He, of all of them, should know better." Bones was livid. "He was a chickenshit that’s what he is. He just didn't wanna' go against his girlfriend. Probably thought she'd have his balls on a platter," Bones growled. "Yep, I'm gonna' tell that stone faced Vulcan to live long and fuck himself!"

"No," Jim said, kissing the corner of Bones' mouth where his dimple hid. He was already feeling better just talking to his doctor about it. Bones was fierce in his anger; his Leo the Lion Hearted, in defense of Jim. "Don't bother, Bones. I sent out the talent show memo; by now the crew knows that Janice is in charge of the talent show and they'll have figured out why we were meeting together so much. I'm sure they feel badly that they screwed up. Maybe it's for the best; maybe it'll teach them not to jump to conclusions."

Bones looked at him for a minute. The anger on his face was slowly replaced by a look of fond affection; a smile slowly appeared, showing those hidden dimples that Jim loved so much. "That's real mature of you, Jim; it is the best way. There’s no sense in creatin’ dissention in your command crew. My mama always said that heaping coals of fire on someone's head was the best way to teach 'em a lesson; make them ashamed of themselves. You'll see, they'll be real embarrassed for having doubted you, especially Uhura. It's a good lesson for her; she's got a real good heart, but sometimes she's a little too quick to judge."

"Thanks, Bones, you've already made me feel better." Jim unlocked the door. "I better get back to the bridge, I left Spock holding the fort. They've had time to wallow in their guilt, so I better put them out of their misery."

Bones smirked. "Serves them right for thinkin' poorly of you. They deserve to feel miserable. See you at lunch, darlin' and I'm gonna' talk to Janice to tell her what I'm gonna' do for my performance."

Jim turned a hopeful face to him. "Are you going to tell me?" He put on his best puppy dog face, blue eyes pathetic in the hope that it would move Bones.

"Nope, you'll just have to wait and see, be surprised just like everybody else." Bones looked smugly at him, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans for the First Annual Enterprise Talent Show are well underway.

**Terpsichore Bones**

**Chapter 3**

**"Words are easy, like the wind;**

**Faithful friends are hard to find."**

**"The Passionate Pilgrim"**

**William Shakespeare**

 

Jim headed to the bridge. The lift doors opened and all eyes turned to him as he seated himself in the Captain's chair. The silence was oppressive. Chekov turned in his seat to face Jim, then got up from his station to stand in front of him. His face was red, his curls disheveled, and his eyes looked sadly at his Captain.

"Keptin." He stood at attention in front of Jim shuffleing his feet.

"Yes, Mr. Chekov?"

"I wish to offer my apologies to you, Keptin. I had thoughts about you that were not correct. I misjudged you, Sir. I humbly apologize." The boy looked absolutely miserable; his eyes shining with unshed tears. He adored Jim and the thought that he'd wronged and misjudged his idol was truly painful for him.

Jim stood, putting a warm hand on Chekov's shoulder. "It's all right, Pasha. I accept your apology. Don't think anymore about it." Jim couldn't stand to see the kid so distraught. "We all make mistakes, the important thing is to learn from them. Alright?"

Chekov swallowed hard and nodded. "Thank you, Keptin."

Sulu came up to stand by Chekov's side. "I also want to apologize, Captain. I have no excuse, I should have known better, Sir. I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me." Sulu thought back to the faith and confidence Jim had shown in him by giving him the Captain's chair while Kirk, Spock and Uhura had gone down to Kronos to get Khan. He felt deep shame at his own lack of faith in his Captain.

Jim sighed. "You're forgiven, Sulu." He looked around to his command crew. "You're all forgiven, okay? Let's just move on and forget this fiasco of a morning."

"Yes, Sir!" Came the subdued chorus from the command crew.

Jim couldn't resist; he cast a sideways glance at Spock who was looking very uncomfortable. "However, I just want to warn you that Dr. McCoy was not a happy camper when I told him about your suspicions." He kept his face serious with a great deal of self control when he saw the collective wince of his best and brightest. Was he a bad person to enjoy this tiny bit of 'payback'? No, he decided, it wouldn't hurt them to see an angry Bones on Jim's behalf; to see the faith and trust Bones had in him. Forget Bones behaving like an overprotective mother hen after Jim suffered an injury; that behavior paled in comparison to what he was like when someone threatened Jim or Joanna’s well being. When that happened, he was more like an angry she wolf. If he had to, he would even take on Spock, and had done so in the past. No one messed with those Bones loved or felt responsible for.

The lift door opened and Janice Rand came in again. Jim was amused to see that the crew kept their eyes fixed on their station readouts, determinedly looking anywhere but at Janice's comely face.

"Yes, Janice?" He looked up at her as she waved her padd in front of him.

"Captain!" She looked excitedly down to him. "We've already gotten a lot of sign ups!"

"That's great, Janice!" Jim looked around the bridge, his blue eyes stern. "I expect all my command crew to participate, so put them down, Janice. They can tell you their performance choice later if they don't know it yet. I've chosen mine already and sent it to you. I think Dr. McCoy has also chosen."

"Yes, Sir." Janice said, smiling. "He said that under no circumstances was I to tell you what he chose, if I did, my quarterly physical would be memorable. So don't ask or try to worm it out of me, my lips are sealed."

Jim frowned up at her. "I don't think it's quite ethical for my CMO to threaten my crew like that."

"I'm sure it's not," Janice said, grinning, "but I'm not going to be the one to tell him that. Feel free, to tell him yourself though, Captain."

Jim shook his head violently. "I'll pass, thank you very much!"

Janice went around from person to person, speaking quietly, so no one could overhear their performance choice if they had already picked out something. Jim sat back and watched. _That'll learn them, as Bones would say_ , he thought, gleefully. It would be good for his command crew to participate; they obviously needed some distraction and fun.

"Got them all, Captain," Janice told him. "Also, I've opened the four rec rooms for rehearsals and posted the times they'll be available. Rehearsals will be scheduled on a first come first serve basis. Stores has already moved the smaller musical instruments into the rooms. I'll send a message telling everyone which rooms have which instruments. The piano will be in Rec Room 4, it's the biggest one. I've asked the carpenters to construct a portable raised floor in the main rec room for some of the acts."

Jim raised one eyebrow at her. "What did they say?" he asked, curious. The carpenters were notoriously temperamental about requests from the crew that were not strictly regulation. It usually took a direct order from the Captain for them to construct anything that didn't conform strictly to regs.

"They said they'd be happy to do it, wanted to know how big I wanted it and what kind of flooring did I have in mind."

Jim shook his head bemusedly. Janice was truely awesome; a force to be reckoned with. Besides that, she was remarkably pretty too, and most of the carpenters were red blooded heterosexual males.

He kept his smile to himself and all he said was, "Good, keep me posted throughout the day and let me know if you'll need additional help, I'll be glad to pitch in."

"Yes, Sir, I'll do that. Talk to you later, Captain." This time not one eye followed her as she left the bridge to the lift door.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully with Janice sending him periodic updates on the number of participants. The numbers were climbing steadily. Jim sent her a message agreeing with her about encouraging people to get together in groups to perform. She replied that Xenobiology had agreed to perform as a department and so had the mess crew. That would cut down on the number of acts. Jim went to lunch without Bones joining him. There had been several new cases of a new type of rhino virus, so Bones was checking out the strain trying to keep it from going around the ship. An enclosed Starship was a petri dish full of germs waiting to spread no matter how sophisticated the environmental system was. He was sitting alone in the mess missing Bones, when Spock came over to him, tray in hand.

"May I join you, Captain?"

"Commander." Jim inclined his head and indicated a chair.

Spock sat down, picked up his utensils, then put them down again. "Captain, I would also like to offer my apology to you. I did not believe that you would be unfaithful to Dr. McCoy, that is not in your nature. In addition, I know that you hold him in the highest regard. As your First Officer, I should have put a stop to the speculations of your Command crew." He paused, reluctant to continue, but soldiered on. "I should have especially stopped Lt. Uhura's speculations. I'm afraid, that she is quite forceful in her opinions and I did not intervene in a timely manner for fear of making her angry."

"Yeah," Jim nodded. "I understand completely, Spock and I accept your apology." He smirked. "Sorry to tell you this, Commander, but what happened to you was a perfect example of what we humans call being 'pussy whipped'; and if you don't know what that means, I suggest you look it up because I have a feeling it's not going to be the last time it happens to you. It is not logical, but it is so," Jim intoned.

Spock looked at him, a slight frown marring his usually smooth forehead. "I have an idea of the meaning of the phrase, Captain, but I shall look up its connotations just to be certain and I shall endeavor not to be put in that position again."

"Good luck with that, Spock," Jim said, and the two finished their lunch in companionable silence.

By the end of shift, the mood on the bridge had gone back to normal. Jim was not one to hold grudges and the culprits all looked suitably chastised. They were probably waiting for the other shoe to drop in the form of a very angry, disgruntled McCoy, Jim thought, feeling rather sorry for them. Just before Jim went off shift, he received another report from Janice. He smiled happily; everyone who had signed up, including the bridge crew, and the Med Bay staff, had now chosen their talent.

He signed his end of shift official log, then turned the bridge over to the Beta relief duty officer. Lt. Hannity sat down in the Captain's chair when Jim got up to leave. "Try not to fall asleep, Lieutenant," he said. "It promises to be more of the same nothing for the whole shift," he told her.

"Aye, Sir, I'll try," she smiled.

Jim walked into the Captain's quarters to find Bones already there. He was coming out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist and another one hiding his face as he dried his dark hair.

Jim stood a moment to feast his eyes on the hotness before him. "That's what I like to see, my Bones half naked as I come in the door," he grinned.

"You're insatiable," grumbled the much loved voice under the towel, one hazel eye peeking out at him.

"Can I help it if you have a hotness factor of ten? You drive me crazy!" Jim said as he clutched the still damp shoulders and leaned in for a mostly chaste kiss.

McCoy's hands came up to draw Jim closer, two warm hands bracketing and stroking his face, their light kiss quickly turning heated. Bones lifted his head and looked into blue eyes that were hot and incandescent with passion.

"Jim," he rasped, kissing him again deeply.

"Bed," Jim panted softly, as he pushed the doctor toward the bed, pulling off his uniform shirt, pants and underwear as they walked. He gently pushed McCoy down on his back, pulled the towel off him, leaving him totally naked. The shower warm skin under his hands felt like velvet and Jim lovingly kissed every spot he could reach; Bones' shoulder, his clavicle, the point of his jaw, the spot below his ear, the tip of his nose, his ribs, his stomach. He finally stopped and looked down into the deep heated pools of green, amber, and brown that were looking back up to him.

"Bones," he whispered. "My Bones. You do know that I love you more than I can ever express. I would never cheat on you, Bonsey, never. You're my endgame you know; the love of my life, you have been ever since you threw up on me on that shuttle."

Leonard smiled sweetly up at Jim and kissed him, his dimples out in full force. It was the smile that only Jim and Joanna ever got to see; a smile open, beguiling, full of love and warmth. "I know, Jimmy, You don't have to worry, darlin'; I know." He nuzzled his face into Jim's neck.

Jim sighed as something tight eased in his chest. He hadn't exactly been worried about the crews' suspicions of him, but that low level anxiety that sometimes surfaced, the thought that Bones was too good, too special, too everything, to want to stay with a broken mess like Jim, had reared its ugly head this afternoon. Bones was everything to him, everything that mattered and was good in his life. Bones was the reason Jim was a Captain, the reason he even got on the _Enterprise_ ; but all of that, being the Captain, having his beautiful ship, his great crew, being out here in the black doing what he loved, all of it meant nothing without Bones; without the love and steadfast trust and faith his doctor had in Jim.

Jim lubed up his fingers and took both their cocks in hand, relishing the heat and weight of them as he grasped them tightly. He caressed Bones' face with his other hand, dropped down to steal another passionate kiss, then bit and nibbled at the full bottom lip. Only then did he move his lubed hand up and down, speeding up and tightening his fingers until they were both gasping and panting. Bones moaned softly in Jim's ear. _This is perfect_ , Jim thought dazedly, as he kissed the soft skin everywhere he could reach and continued his stroking. Bones' hand came up to cover Jim's own and when he heard the pattern of Bones' breaths speed up, he knew Bones was close; he tugged at their leaking cocks one last time and ran his thumb over Bones' slit. Bones shuddered, writhing as his orgasm rolled through him. Jim buried his face in Bones' neck, sucking bruises into the soft skin as he chased after his own climax, gasping and panting as it hit him. They lay quietly entwined in each other's arms, coming down from their orgasms. After a minute, Jim rolled over on his side to cuddle next to the doctor. "I love you, baby, so much," Jim murmured, his emotions finally getting the best of him. His heart was very full as he gathered the long, lean body into his arms,

"I love you too, Jim; seems like I always have and I always will, darlin'." Bones looked sternly at his lover. "Nothin' and nobody will ever change how I feel about you; so stop worrying. I can hear the wheels turning in your head; it's time to stop that. We are solid as a rock. Now then," he asked, "are you hungry? Do you want to go to the mess or eat in?"

"Yeah, I am hungry!" Jim said, sounding surprised. "Let's go to the mess, I wanna' get a feel for the crews' enthusiasm about the talent show. Janice said interest is high and there's been a lot of sign ups, just about everyone has chosen what their performance will be. Have you?" Jim asked, hoping to get an idea of what Bones was going to do.

"Yep, my partner and I have chosen our talent. I think you'll be surprised." Bones sounded a little smug.

"Bones! You have a partner? Really?"

"Yep, I have a partner. We're gonna' rehearse tomorrow for the first time. We're gonna' have to work real hard, too. I want it to be perfect." Bones' eyes had taken on a green, manic gleam.

Jim looked at him, askance. "You have a partner and it isn't me?"

"Don't you give me that look, Jim Kirk. You had already decided you were going to perform solo. I recollect that from the sign up. You were first on the list, it said so."

Jim looked sorrowfully at Bones. "I would've canceled my act if you'd asked me."

"And don't look at me with those sad puppy eyes, neither! You know you're dying to be up there by yourself wowin' the audience." Bones looked at him knowingly. "You love to be the center of attention; you didn't get that big head and ego by hangin' back."

Jim laughed, defeated. "You know me too well, Bones McCoy. Come on," he said, dropping a light kiss on Bones' nose, and pulling him off the bed. "Let's get cleaned up, dressed and get something to eat."

They walked into the mess, picked up their trays and food choices and sat at their regular table. The mess was full. Jim could hear the muted sounds of excited voices; the topic of discussion was the talent show. He heard one of Engineers say that they were going to start rehearsal tomorrow; another one was reassuring someone else they'd do fine on stage, a third reminded them not to tell what their performance was going to be so it would be a surprise. Jim looked around happy at what he was hearing and seeing. He could already see a big change in the mood of the crew.

Bones too, took in the animated, excited and happy conversations. He smiled warmly at Jim. "This was a great idea. You did good, Jimmy."

"Thanks Bones." Jim's smile was radiant.

McCoy looked at him, smiling softly. Jim was never happier than when his crew was safe and happy. He had the youngest crew in the Fleet, so he took his responsibility for their welfare, safety and happiness very seriously. The couple of times he'd had to write a letter home about the loss of a crew member, it had almost killed him. So this was good, 'cause when Jim was happy, Leonard was happy, and his crew was happy.

Jim and McCoy looked up to see Uhura standing with her tray in hand, a hesitant look on her face. "May I join you?"

Jim gestured to a chair. "Of course, Lieutenant."

McCoy said nothing. He and Uhura were close friends, had been since third year at the Academy, but he knew she was behind the infidelity suspicions about Jim and he was not happy with her at all.

She placed her tray on the table, picked up her fork and nervously poked at her food. She sighed and put the fork down. "Jim, Leonard. I want to apologize to both of you. My behavior was inexcusable, and I have no defense. Jim I'm sorry for doubting your love and commitment to Leonard and Leonard I'm sorry for causing you and Jim worry and stress. I know I hurt both of you and I hope you can forgive me." Her voice broke a little; she blinked rapidly and lowered her eyes down to her plate.

Jim looked horrified and Leonard melted immediately. They had seen Uhura face down Klingons without batting an eye, seen her during battle, staying at her post in spite of fatigue, injury, and lack of sleep. She had never broken or wavered in her support of Leonard during the two weeks Jim was unconscious after Khan. She had encouraged and supported Jim when Leonard had fled to Montana, and now here she was almost in tears at having hurt Jim and by extension, Leonard.

"It's all right, Uhura. It's forgotten. We all make mistakes," Jim told her, patting her hand and casting an anxious look at Bones. "Don't worry about it anymore."

"Jim's right, sweetheart. Don't you fret any more, it's all forgotten."

Uhura looked up, her eyes still glassy with unshed tears. "Thank you both. I would hate it if my stupid suspicions and behavior created a rift between us."

"That wouldn't happen, Uhura." Jim stated firmly. "We're good. Now let's change the subject," he said, glancing at Bones, who nodded.

"Have you decided on your performance?" Bones asked her, smiling.

Uhura smiled back hesitantly. "Oh yes, my partner and I will begin rehearsals tomorrow," she said. "I hope everyone likes what we decided to do," she added.

"You have a partner too? Wow, maybe I should reconsider my choice?" Jim asked them.

"No," McCoy said. "You stay with your choice, Jimmy. I, for one, can't wait to see what you're gonna' do."

"Really, Bones? You're looking forward to my performance?"

"Yep, I sure am," McCoy nodded.

"Well then, it looks like all the rehearsal rooms will be in use tomorrow," Jim said, his white teeth flashing in a big grin at the two of them. "I can't wait to see what everyone is going to do," he said happily, digging into his meal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Talent Show is on!  
> 

**Terpsichore Bones**

**Chapter 4**

**"Let the ovation be louder when you leave the stage**

**then it was when you climbed it."**

**Constance Chuks**

Rehearsals for the talent show began the very next day. During the 8 days that followed, Janice reported that all four rec rooms were in constant use. She gleefully told Jim that almost every hour on the rehearsal schedules that she'd posted for Alpha, Beta, and Gamma shifts were reserved by crew members who were participating. As the days counted down to the talent show, she recruited nonperforming crew members for back stage work, makeup, hair, moving furniture, sound, and lights. The day before the talent show, Janice called a dress rehearsal that lasted most of the day, as people came and went as their shifts permitted.

Jim left it up to the department heads to rotate their people so they would have time to schedule their rehearsals. He told Spock to be lenient with shift schedules during the week leading up to the talent show just to be sure that the senior bridge crew got enough time to rehearse. Jim knew that only during a mission as boring and uneventful as this one, would any of this be possible; he sent a silent and fervent thanks to the Murphy's Law gods, who were obviously sleeping through this mission. He was pleased to see that the mood of the crew steadily improved as the days went by. He saw smiles and a lot of general good cheer everywhere he went on his ship. The monotony of the ship moving through uneventful, empty space was broken every day by rehearsals and costume fittings.

Every evening, Jim went to the Captain's quarters and waited for Bones to finish his rehearsals. Every evening, Bones came in disheveled and sweaty, with a pleased smirk on this face. Every evening Jim whined, cajoled, tried bribery, kisses and sweet talk, but to no avail. Bones wouldn't give him a single clue about what his performance was going to be. Jim finally gave up, when the countdown to the talent show reached the last two days. He received the program schedule and his performance was listed first so he'd be free afterward if he was needed on the bridge. Janice had scheduled all the acts and reported to Jim that Bones had requested to perform last, just in case he might be needed in the Med Bay. So in the end, it turned out that he and Bones would bookend the talent show.

Jim's own rehearsal times were very limited, but he did what he could in the little time he could spare. Janice scheduled him to come in for a quick sound and spot light check since he was performing solo. When he went off duty each day, he sang the song to himself and when he showered by himself he rehearsed it very softly. His accompanying guitar chords were simple and he wasn't worried that he'd forget them. When Bones showered with him, they'd get busy with other things so the singing practice went by the wayside. Showering with Bones was one of Jim's favorite things…the perks were amazing and not rehearsing was a small price to pay for enjoying those perks.

The day of the talent show dawned at last! Excitement throughout the ship was palpable and contagious. As they were leaving their quarters for Alpha shift, Jim paused at the door to kiss Bones goodbye. "Are you ready for your performance tonight, Bones?"

"We're ready, what about you?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Jim said. "I hope you like my song," he added, a little shyly. "I picked it especially for you, love."

"I'm sure I will," Bones kissed him back softly. "And I hope you like our act. We've worked real hard on it."

"I know you have, and I appreciate that you and your partner threw yourselves wholeheartedly into this. You can really see and feel the difference in the morale of the crew."

"You sure can. It was a great idea you had there, Jimmy. Bye, darlin'," They walked out of their cabin to get to the Med Bay and the bridge. "See you later on the bridge."

Alpha shift was, as usual, uneventful. At mid morning, Bones brought up the latest crew efficiency and morale stats for Jim to see. He and Spock checked them over and it was amazing to see how things had improved from ten days ago. As he looked at the stats, Spock looked slightly less stoic than usual, an indication, Jim knew, that he was very pleased.

As Alpha shift drew to a close, Janice came to the bridge. "Captain, we're all set. The carpenters set up the stage and hung the large front and rear curtains. The backstage crew and the sound and light crews are already in place. I've reserved two of the adjacent game rooms as dressing rooms for the male and females. I've also reserved a front row seat for you and Dr. McCoy in case you have to leave for any reason. Since you're on first, Captain, you can just dress in your cabin then wait back stage until it's time; you're not really wearing a costume anyway."

"I'll do that." Jim smiled at his Yeoman. "You've done a terrific job, Janice. I couldn't be more pleased, plus you've still kept up with all your other duties. If I could, I'd put a commendation in your file for this. You deserve one."

Janice blushed. "Thank you, Captain. It's a bit different from my regular duties, but I've really enjoyed doing it. If we do it again next year, I'd do a few things differently, it's been a learning experience for me also." She checked her padd. "If there's nothing else, I better get going, Sir. We're starting in 90 minutes."

Jim nodded, and sent her on her way. The lift door opened and the Beta shift skeleton crew came on duty. Jim had already left orders for them to relieve each other as time permitted so they all could either perform, or go watch a few of the acts. He turned over the chair to his relief then took the lift to the Captain's quarters to retrieve his guitar and change into his all black clothes.

The main rec room was filling up when Jim arrived. The kitchen staff was getting the tables ready; they were covered with white table cloths and serving platters. They would bring in the food later, so it would be fresh and hot. There was a loud buzz of excitement and anticipation in the room. The back stage, hair, makeup, and sound crews were running around in a sort of controlled chaos;  they were all dressed, as was traditional, totally in black. Janice was here, there and everywhere. She had changed into a beautiful sky blue off the shoulder evening gown with her hair in a shining page boy; she looked stunningly beautiful. He saw Sulu, Chekov, Scotty and Hendorff scurrying into one of the rooms with costumes hanging on their arms. There was no sign yet of Bones and his elusive partner. He tagged Janice. "Where do you want me to stand while I wait to be introduced, Janice?"

"Behind the curtain, Sir. Just stand out of the way of the back stage crew. I'll announce all the acts and of course you're first." She looked at her chronometer. "It's almost time, 15 more minutes, I'm going to start right on time. We're going to have standing room only," she said, looking around at the fast filling room, pleased at the turnout.

Jim went back stage, sat on a chair to tune his guitar. It had been Sam's guitar; he'd left it behind when he left the farm. Jim treasured it and until he found Sam again, it was all he had left of him, so he took great care of it.

Jim peeked through the curtain and was happy when he saw that Bones had arrived and was sitting next to Chapel in the front row; there was an empty chair beside him which Jim assumed was for him when he finished his act. He gave a soft sigh of relief. His song was for Bones after all, and it would have been very disappointing if he'd missed it. At exactly 7 pm, Janice went up to the stage and spoke into the mike. "Good evening, everyone. Welcome to the first annual _Enterprise_ Talent Show. This evening is not just about fun and relaxation; it's also about showcasing the amazing talent of the people who serve on our ship. We hope you enjoy the evening." She paused. "To start the evening, our first act is our own Captain James Kirk. Let's give him a big round of applause."

The crowd gave him enthusiastic and loud applause accompanied by whistles and yells of 'you go, Captain,' as he sat on the dark stool that was placed in the middle of the stage. He lifted his guitar to his lap and strummed a cord to check the sound level. He looked out at the rec room filled with happy smiling faces and focused only on the face he loved most. He strummed the opening chords softly and began to sing, never taking his eyes off of Bones, as his sweet baritone voice carried through the room.

**Unforgettable**

**"Unforgettable, that's what you are**

**Unforgettable, though near or far**

**Like a song of love that clings to me**

**How the thought of you does things to me**

**Never before has someone been more.**

**Unforgettable, in every way**

**And forevermore, that's how you'll stay.**

**That's why darling it's incredible**

**That someone so unforgettable**

**Thinks that I am unforgettable too."**

 

The room was completely silent as Jim sang; they were enthralled by the love and aching tenderness evident in his voice as Jim sang to his Bones. Hazel eyes met azure blue ones across the room. Bones' eyes never wavered from Jim's even as a faint flush came into his face as Jim sang the last few words. As the echoes of the last few cords of Jim's guitar died away, the crew exploded into thunderous, wild, applause. Jim stood, smiled his sweetest smile at Bones, bowed to the wildly clapping audience as the curtains closed in front of him. He exited from back stage and came to sit beside Bones.

"Did you like it, Bones?" he whispered, anxiously.

Bones grabbed his hand squeezing it tightly. "I loved it, darlin'. It was gorgeous, thank you." He leaned in and whispered in Jim's ear, "If we weren't in public, I'd show you just how much I loved it."

Jim grinned and pink stained his cheeks. He sat back well satisfied with Bones' reaction. "I'm glad." He brought Bones' beautiful long fingered hand up to his lips to kiss the palm softly "It's all true, Bones. That's exactly how I feel about you."

Janice announced the next act and Bones and Jim quieted as the curtain opened again. In this fun and informal setting, Jim tossed their PDA rule out the door, and didn't let go of Bones' hand as Spock and Uhura came on stage. Uhura was dressed in a beautiful long white tulle gown; she had on white satin ballet shoes and she had placed a wreath of white flowers in her long flowing black hair. Spock had on a Vulcan tunic in dark forest green and brown slacks and carried his beautiful lyre. The back stage crew brought in a chair for Spock to sit on and one of them handed Uhura two long, thin wands tied with many long, flowing, white, tulle ribbons. The audience clapped politely as the two took their places. Spock sat, brought up his lyre, looked over to Uhura, who nodded, and began to strum the beginning chords; it was a tune they were all familiar with, "Beyond Antares." Uhura began to dance slowly, her movements fluid and graceful as she dipped, bent and twirled her slim, lithe body. As she danced faster and faster, she raised and twirled the two beribboned wands, so the billowing tulle flowed and danced with her, floating all around her body like white, ethereal clouds. It was incredibly beautiful. Her face took on an other-worldly look as she was caught up in the rhythm and sounds of the dance; the audience was riveted as they watched her. She slowly sank to the floor as the dance ended. Spock finished the last strum of the song and she stood and bowed deeply to the audience. Jim, Bones, Chapel and everyone clapped loudly and enthusiastically until their hands stung. Spock stood, inclined his head slightly, took her hand and they left the stage.

One by one the performers came on stage, following one another swiftly. Jim was amazed to see Sulu, with several plates, pins, and balls, perform an amazing juggling act, flipping everything in the air, then catching and flipping them again without missing a beat. Sulu grinned triumphantly when he finished without dropping anything and the audience went wild with appreciation and surprise. Scotty was next, wearing a dashing looking kilt, bagpipes in hand; he played a Scottish ballad, the bagpipe screeching loudly and not very proficiently, but the audience loved it anyway. Chekov followed Scotty. He came out to a darkened stage, looking a little nervous, dressed in the black and red uniform of the Russian Cossacks. The spot light followed him as he took his place in the center of the stage; a strong military Russian piece began to play and Chekov began to dance. The audience looked on unbelievingly as Chekov crouched down with arms folded across his chest and bounced on both feet and kicked one leg out, while he straightened the other. He began to jump and spin to the military beat of the music, squatting deeply, the muscles of his thighs bunching with his efforts. It was technically amazing; he never stopped moving until the end of the dance. "Holy shit," said Jim. "I would've broken something if I tried to do that." Jim, Bones and the rest of the crew yelled and clapped until their hands were red, as they looked at each other in amazement. Their resident genius kid never failed to astound them.

Janice came on stage to announce each act that followed. Engineering had put together a barbershop quartet; they performed a very old 19th century song harmonizing beautifully. The Xenobiology department surprised the audience by performing a rollicking square dance, dressed in cowboy costumes. The Security Department came on as a choir and performed three rousing Andorian war songs. Carol Marcus followed and the audience was charmed by her sweet soprano voice as she sang an old English courting ballad. After she finished, the backstage crew wheeled in the piano, and to everyone's shock, Lt. Hendorff came on stage dressed in black tails and a top hat. He bowed, sat on the piano stool, grinned at the audience, lifted his hands with a flourish, and began to play the famous Rag Time classic, 'The Entertainer' in perfect syncopated rhythm. When he finished, the audience yelled for an encore, and to their delight, he started playing the 'Maple Leaf Rag.' No one clapped louder than Jim, who caught the eye of his happy Chief of Security as he bowed again, taking in the sight of the full house applauding loudly and enthusiastically. Jim shook his head in bemusement. To think all this talent had been lying dormant in the halls and cabins of his ship!

And so it went, as performance followed performance, a trumpet solo by M'Benga, a polka dance accompanied by the accordion, a tap dance by Lt. Hannity; happy people came in and out of the rec room to watch the acts. Jim leaned over to talk to Bones and found that he and Chapel had left. Was it time for Bones to perform? He leaned back in anticipation.

Janice came back to the stage. "Our final number is upon us. I'm happy to announce that Dr. Leonard McCoy and Nurse Christine Chapel will perform their own variation and choreography of an Argentine tango. Let's give them a big round of applause." She stepped down from the stage and Bones came in leading Christine by the hand. Jim's mouth dropped open.

Bones was wearing a soft brown suit with a white shirt. His dark hair was greased back and looked darker than ever. Christine's long blond hair was down, loosely curled around her shoulders. She was wearing a blue and red dress that hugged her curves. It had a deep slit open on one side and showed one long, lovely leg; she had on high heeled black shoes and a dazzling rhinestone bracelet on her wrist. A man in a dark suit with a fedora pulled down over his face, a guitar in hand, came in and sat down in the corner close to the backstage curtain. McCoy turned to face Christine, pulled her tightly against him, and the music of one of the most famous tangos in the known worlds, 'La Comparsita', began to play on the sound system.

Bones and Christine began to dance as Jim and the audience looked on, astonished then mesmerized by the sensual tango steps. Bones held Christine in a tight embrace, chest to chest, their heads touching, with Bones' chin to Christine's forehead, their knees and ankles brushing each others as they danced. They danced moving counterclockwise around the edge of the stage, as Bones stepped with his left foot, Christine followed and crossed him, never missing a beat, never stopping. He and Christine kept their embrace tight, as Bones changed his weight from one foot to the other. They walked, they crossed, they did figure eights, then they turned and hooked their legs together as the beautiful, sensual music took them around and around the stage. Christine's beautiful figure, almost always kept hidden by her Med Bay scrubs, was a perfect foil to Bones' tall, broad shouldered, slim waisted body; her blondness, a perfect foil to his darkness. The dance was stunningly beautiful; Jim would never forget it. The music came to an end as McCoy dipped Christine down so low, her hair touched the floor. He pulled her up, twirled her to his other side and they bowed deeply together, smiling at each other. The audience went wild, jumping to their feet, yelling and whistling their approval. McCoy and Christine bowed again, and they disappeared behind the curtain.

Jim, for once in his life, was shocked beyond speech, oblivious to the pandemonium behind him. He pivoted on his boots and galloped back stage. McCoy and Chapel were standing, catching their breaths as he flung himself against Bones.

"Bones, Bones! That was fantastic! You and Christine were fantastic! It's the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Oh my God, Bones!" Jim looked reproachfully at him, clutching his bicep tightly, "I didn't know you could dance like that, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Jim, darlin'…just never thought it was important. I grew up in Georgia, where girls are still presented at Cotillions and dancing lessons begin at age 6. I had years of dance lessons and years of partnering girls who performed many kinds of dances." He grinned triumphantly. "Surprised you, didn't I? Guess you liked it, huh?"

Jim grabbed him, bracketed his face with both hands, looked deep into the hazel eyes and said, "Liked it! Liked it! Bones McCoy, just you wait till we get back to our cabin. I'll show you just how much I liked it." Jim turned to Christine. "You've been holding out on me too, Christine Marie! You were unbelievable and you look amazing! Do you have a hidden past of dancing lessons too?"

Christine smiled. "Ballet, tap, ballroom, etc., Captain. Almost became a dance teacher, but then I discovered I had a talent for healing and dealing with sick people, so I switched my major to nursing."

"Well, you were both the hit of the show! A standing ovation, wow!"

Christine brushed her long blond hair away from her hot face. "I'm going to get something cold to drink and something to eat, guys, I'm starving. I'll see you at the buffet table." She left them alone in the dark alcove and Jim feasted his eyes on the brown suited figure in front of him.

"You look so good, Bones." Jim murmured, running his fingers up and down the soft brown suit jacket. Bones kissed him softly on the cheek as Jim nuzzled happily into his neck. He could smell the old fashioned cologne Bones always wore and the slight smell of clean sweat on him.

"Thank you, Jim. I was hoping you'd really like it." This close up Bones could only see the line of Jim's nose, the arch of one thick eyebrow and the azure blue of one eye. He nudged at Jim's chin, asking silently for Jim to raise his head so that he could give him a sweet, slow kiss.

Jim returned the kiss with a sigh, feeling content and jubilant all at the same time. He broke the kiss reluctantly. "Let's go eat so you can receive your well deserved accolades, and when we get back to our cabin, I'll show you exactly how much I loved it." Jim grasped Bones' hand and led him out into the room. Spontaneous applause started as soon as the crew spotted them. Jim grinned, overjoyed and elated at the crew's response to Bones' tango performance. Jim wondered what surprise Bones would have in store for him next time. He couldn't wait for the next Enterprise Talent Show. 

* * *

**A/N Check out the link below to see a picture of Bones and Christine dancing the tango.**

**http://cache2.allpostersimages.com/p/LRG/37/3747/VHEZF00Z/posters/haenraets-willem-tango-argentino-ii.jpg**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story concludes my Bones Trilogy. I hope everyone enjoyed the three stories.


End file.
